


I just offered her a lift

by whisperinginthelibrary



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinginthelibrary/pseuds/whisperinginthelibrary
Summary: Erica is returning home after a relaxing weekend
Relationships: Erica Davidson/Franky Doyle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything for a while and then had a small germ of an idea....Truthfully unsure where it might go but try it and see

I JUST OFFERED HER A LIFT 

It had been a perfect weekend . Work at the law firm had been intense rather than particularly stressful as her intellectual skills and her razor sharp mind always seemed to allow her to be that half step ahead when it came to absorbing facts and information. And yet when she'd got home late on Friday afternoon she knew she needed a break ; a change of scenery. Her fiance Mark was out of town at a stag weekend for one of his many arsehole friends so throwing a few basics into an overnight bag she'd jumped back into her car and headed towards her parents holiday home cottage , only a two hour drive or so away and yet to Erica Davidson it was like going to the other side of the world. The cottage was situated in a little seaside village where out of season only the locals were about . It offered Erica peace and quiet, a place where nobody knew her and she knew nobody . A small local shop could provide any provisions she might require and the breath taking coastline a seemingly never ending choice of head clearing walks.She adored the time she could spend here but the problem was him. Mark. He just couldn't see it the way she did. 'There's nothing to do ' he would moan .'It's boring.If you go during the holiday season you're bombarded with screaming kids or out of season you can count the people you see on one hand.' And the truth was she always gave in. She stayed in the city and went out there where they met all the same people and talked about all the same things till it got to the point that she had to excuse herself and find herself a quiet corner where she could scream- all be it into herself- at the stifling boredom of it all. But then this was the life that she'd allowed herself to get roped into. A dull, tedious and repetitous existence when what she deep down craved was excitement , stimulation, danger even . The thing was that didn't just apply to her day to day experiences ....she wanted them sexually as well. With Mark sex was always when he wanted and how he wanted .It was okay if you can call 5/10 okay. More and more she would simply close her eyes, go through the motions and wait for him to finish. Was lying in bed thinking of her fiance of over two years as a selfish bastard really the basis for spending the rest of her life with him ? She was forever putting off the subject of a marriage date using her heavy workload as the main obstacle in the way. She knew that Mark was getting frustrated and pissed off with her procrastinating but if he knew the truth it would be far worse. For, Erica Davidson knew without any doubt that she was no longer in love with him. She may (but only may) have been at one time but not now. The weekend had let her think things through in her mind and she knew that the pretence would have to come to an end. It would be a horrible, difficult conversation and yet now that she had made the decision she felt a huge weight having been lifted from her shoulders. When she looked back at what was to happen next she often wondered was it the clarity of mind and the excitement of a potentially new beginning that made her stop..........

It was a beautiful early autumn afternoon as Erica drove home towards probably the most difficult conversation of her life up to that point. The glorious weather had allowed her to drive her pride and joy red porsche with the soft top down and the feeling of the breeze blowing through her sun bleached blonde hair only helped to reinvigorate her further. Glancing at the clock on the car dashboard Erica knew she had about 10 more minutes of driving along the country road that she was currently on before the turnoff that would take her onto the freeway and from there a 30 minute or so drive until she reached her home.As she drove , mentally rehearsing the conversation that lay ahead, Erica became aware of an individual in the distance apparently attempting to hitch a lift. There had been occasions in the past when if she had been out with Mark and suggested stopping to help someone in a similar situation he would have shot her down with lines such as 'Don't be daft , they could be anyone.... Honestly Erica sometimes you're so naive.... It's as well I'm here to be the sensible one' But now he wasn't here ; she could stop if she really wanted. As Erica got closer and started to reduce her speed she realised that the hitch hiker was a brunette haired woman wearing a vest top and with prominent tattoos running down each of her arms. For a split second Erica's nerve was on the verge of letting her down but with a final deep breath and puffing out of her cheeks she brought her car to a halt beside the woman who would change her life forever. The sight that greeted Erica as she took in her would be travelling companion temporarily rendered her speechless. Yes, the woman was a brunette , yes she had tattooed arms but above all this woman was beautiful. Even though it was the first time she had ever met her Erica was immediately captivated by the sparkling and mischievous green eyes that were looking down at her.

;'Hello,earth to driver'

;'Oh sorry' she managed to mumble out 'You look like you could do with a ride. I'm going as far as the city if that's any help ?'

'Are you kidding ?' replied the brunette getting in. 'A ride in a beautiful car, on a beautiful day with a beautiful woman driving. How can a girl turn down such an offer.?'

'Okayyyy' Erica succeeded in blurting out, torn between wondering if stopping had been such a good idea after all and being intrigued by her new passenger and the flirtatious but not unwelcome compliment that she had just paid her. It had been a long time since Mark had referred to her as beautiful and to hear it from a complete stranger, and a woman at that, for some reason gave her a real buzz. Starting up again she set off but after only a few seconds of silence she stole a glance at the brunette who was sitting in the passenger seat staring directly at her.

'What?' Erica asked feeling uncomfortable at the strength of the look she was receiving

'Oh just admiring the view and wondering where a gorgeous blond haired woman is coming from and more importantly why she's travelling on her own .It seems like a terrible waste'

'My parents have a place up the coast and I felt like getting away for a couple of days just to clear my head'

'Professional or personal reasons ?'

'Pardon me?'

'Well let me put it like this.If its for professional reasons then I really hope its helped. But if its for personal reasons which I suspect it is then driving away from the problem isn't going to solve anything'

'And what makes you so sure its a personal thing......not that I'm saying that it is'

'Because when I look at those dazzling fingers on that gorgeous left hand the thing that I'm drawn to most is the white band on the third finger where a ring has obviously been sitting but is now very much absent' 

'What are you some sort of couples therapist' snarled Erica almost at once regretting the severity of her tone along with the fact that she had as good as admitted that this complete stranger had got under her skin

'Whoa, hold on there blondie ' giggled Franky not at the least bit upset by Erica's tone and instead intrigued that she appeared to have touched a nerve.

I was just testing the water' she continued. 'I mean what do I know. There could be any number of reasons why you're not wearing your.... engagement ring I presume'. With a hint of sarcasm she added 'I wouldn't dream of suggesting that there was any domestic disharmony at chez vous.' Despite herself Erica let out a little giggle and stole another glance at this woman and wondering why all of a sudden a funny feeling was beginning to develop in the pit of her stomach. 

'Okay' she began to confess. 'I'll admit that maybe I did go away this weekend to try and get some thoughts clear in my head. But that's all I'm saying on the matter. And besides I can hardly believe that everything in your life is all a bed of roses. I mean a woman on her own, on a country road needing to hitch a ride. Not that its really any of my business but there must be a reason for that scenario.'

' Why I was alone on the roadside?' replied Franky knowing full well that despite her protestations to the contrary that the blonde beside her was hungry for information. 'Had a fallout with my girlfrind didn't I '

'Your girlfriend ' Erica fired back a mixture of surprise and fascination in her voice

'Yeah, that's me . You just can't beat a bit of McMuff. Anyhow I was away this weekend myself with my girlfriend- well ex girlfriend now- and we had a blazing row at the end of which she stopped her car , I got out and waited at the roadside until this blonde vision came to my rescue'

Realising she had started blushing Erica pushed a little further 'Oh I'm sorry. Can I ask what you argued over?'

'Gorgeous you can ask me anything ' laughed Franky. 'No, it was over nothing really. She wanted us to become exclusive . You know like a cosy couple. Tell you the truth I think I scared her a bit. I'm not one for convention. I'm all for taking chances, risks, acting on impulse rather on the way society expects. You know live for excitement, die of boredom. ' Glancing at the look on Ericas face Franky thought she had read the signs wrong 'Oh shit, now I've scared you as well. You're probably wondering what sort of crackpot you've just picked up '

'No no you haven't scared me at all. Infact .......' Erica's voice drifted off as she realised that everything that this charismatic brunette had declared in the way she lived her life was exactly the same as she wanted. She was however enough in control of her emotions and feelings to realise that to reveal this so far hidden side to her personality would be inappropriate and unfair on Mark. The fact that in a very short while now she would be breaking off their engagement did not make her such a cow as not to respect the time and commitment he had put into their relationship, all be it when it had primarily suited him.

'What ?' asked Franky as she realised that Erica's mind had gone elsewhere

'Oh nothing. Just thinking about what you said. Do you mind if we drop the subject?

'Of course not' Franky replied softly revealing to Erica a hitherto unrecognisable side to her personality. She leant across the car and ran her nails up Erica's bare arms causing the blondes stomach to turn into mish mash of somersaults and tumbleturns the like of which she had never felt before. Almost two hours ago she had left the cottage with one thought firmly in her head...to break off her engagement.That view had not changed but now she had met this intriguing and beguiling woman and for a reason she couldn't put her finger on she knew she wanted to see her again .What was it they called it ? Serendipity ? 

A polite 'ahem' from her left returned Erica to the here and now .Looking around her she realised that they had reached the city centre and it was time for the two women to go their separate ways.Turning off the engine she turned to look directly at the brunette beside her.She started to try and say something but was prevented when Franky placed a finger against her lips further inflaming the fire in the pit of her belly. 

'Shhh...Don't say anything. I know ' the brunette whispered

'Know what ?' Erica shakily replied

'That you like me......and don't worry I really like you too. But you have other things to sort out first. And then who knows....

With that Franky got out of the car and taking in the blonde beauty blew her a kiss .'See you around gorgeous ..I hope'

'Wait ' shouted Erica after her. 'I don't even know your name. And where can I reach you?' 

'It's Franky and don't worry I'll find you' And with that she was gone into the darkening evening leaving a confused and disappointed Erica sitting in her car trying to come to terms with the fact that in the space of just under one hour her whole life had been potentially turned upside down.

'Find me ! You fuckin better Franky whatever your other name is.' She put the car in gear and headed for home knowing that after tonight nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ladies meet again .....but of course they do !!

It was six months later and Erica Davidson, one of the leading legal minds in the city was heading towards her Alma Mater to participate in her firms yearly presentation to the final year law students . As she walked through the grounds of the campus towards the home of the law faculty which she knew so well Ericas's mind reflected once more on how dramatically her own life had altered since that day the previous autumn when on a whim she had stopped to offer a lift to someone who even to this current day she had not been able to get out of her head.The relatively brief 40 minute car journey they had shared had stirred up feelings and reactions in Erica that even someone with her intellect was finding hard to understand.If she was being honest with herself she was actually a little scared of where her emotions might now take her. What it had done however was to confirm that she indeed had no future with Mark , her then fiancee. After leaving her passenger off she had headed home to confront him and tell him she wished to call off the engagement. He hadn't taken it well when Erica had informed him that she had been unhappy for a long time, had felt that they were growing apart and that she wanted to live her own life again. If there had been any upside to the separation it was the fact that virtually all of the people that they had socialised with had sided with Mark and had made Erica persona non grata. They had never been her friends really . She had only ever got to meet them through him and had always known that with her beauty and vastly superior intellect (and their bitchy asides that they thought she didn't hear) that they had always seen her as a threat to their own relationships.Erica had since been able to surround herself with two or three really close and loyal friends who she knew would always be there for her as she would for them. 

Her walk had brought her to the glass doors outside the lecture theatre where she would be giving her talk to the students. Tapping on the glass she caught the attention of one of her aforementioned friends Vera Bennett who had been Erica's tutor during her university career and who had recently been appointed as Dean of the Faculty. A broad smile came over Vera's face as she pushed through the doors to greet Erica.

' Well hello you' she affectionately greeted her former student.'How do you feel being back on your old stomping ground ? I know your firm gives this little presentation every year but this is your first time .Right?'

' Absolutely Vera or should that be Dean Bennett ' Erica teased back in reply.'Yes, my first time and to be honest I'm quite nervous. Not sure what the students will be expecting of me.What's this years crop like by the way ?'

'Oh much the same as usual ' Vera responded. 'Although.......'

Vera's hesitation piqued Erica's interest 'Go on Vera'

'Well its just that every year we can usually divide the final year students into categories.You know the good, very good and excellent. Except this year we have one student who is head and shoulders above the rest. In fact she's probably the best we've had come through our doors since you Erica. And believe me that is high praise.'

'I'm intrigued Vera.' Erica replied ignoring her friends gushing compliment.' Tell me more'

'Well, the first thing is that she's slighty older than the usual student. Not old ,old ....I mean about your age Erica !'

'Oh cheers 'Erica giggled.

' And from what we can gather she had a more than difficult start to life ' Vera continued.'An alcoholic mother and a father who simply got up and left leaving two girls behind. Although apparently he's back in the picture again and the younger of the two sisters is now living with him. '

'Well then she deserves all the kudos coming her way' Erica responded for she knew as well as anyone that one of the upsides to doing this particular talk was the opportunity for her firm to cherry pick the best and brightest. 

'Actually Erica ,there's more ' Vera rather sheepishly added knowing exactly how Erica's mind would be working 

'Go on'

' She's served time in prison '

'For what ?'

'GBH.....apparently she was participating in a cookery course and took exception to the way she was being spoken to by the person in charge. Let him have it with a large frying pan which was full of boiling oil at the time.'

'Ouch' Erica grimaced

'Yeah, exactly. We had to think long and hard before we let her come here but the fact that when she was in prison she studied her ass off and got outstanding grades ....well we felt she was worth the risk.'

'I must say I'm looking forward to meeting this mystery student. ' enthused Erica. 

'Well, one things for sure' added Vera 'She certainly stands out from the crowd . Outspoken and a bit of a maverick to be honest.

'And she's in there right now' asked Erica nodding towards the doors leading into the theatre.

'Well , she ought to be ' replied Vera 'but you can never be sure with Franky'

'Franky ?' Erica managed to stammer out . 'It couldn't be could it.....' she said out loud, for a mere millisecond forgetting that Vera was standing in front of her. 'What does she look like ?' 

' Oh, all sleeveless vest tops , tattooed arms and these really piercing emerald coloured eyes that seem to track you like lasers when she's in conversation or, more often than not, in debate with you. '

Erica could feel her heart starting to race and had the sensation that her breathing was starting to accelerate.Not that she'd ever done it but she imagined it must be like the sensation of a drug addict taking a hit. Oh my god, it was her. It had to be. Franky. What were the chances. Nobody else could match that description. And now Erica was going to walk through two glass doors and stand in front of the woman who had filled every waking moment of her thoughts since she had first met her. 

'Erica,are you okay ?' asked Vera suddenly worried about her friend.'You look like you've seen a ghost. ' 

Pulling herself together Erica summoned up all her professional willpower.'No , I'm fine Vera. Sorry about that. Just do me one favour. Pop your head through the door and see if this Franky is out there.'

With a quizzical look at her friend Vera peeked out and scanned the assembled audience. There was no sign of Franky. 'Not there .....yet' she informed Erica.'I'll go out, say a few words of introduction and then you can take over . Okay ?'

'Absolutely' replied Erica her confidence now restored. 'Lets do this'

As Erica walked out into the the theatre alongside Vera she took in the familiar surroundings. She would be speaking from a small lectern with the students sitting in the rows of seats that banked high in front of her.The student entrance to the theatre sat at the top of the stairs and sure enough just as Vera began her introduction the doors crashed open and the silence that had fallen to allow the Dean to speak was shattered by a .....

' Oh for fuck sake '

A ripple of laughter broke out as heads turned towards the latecomer although to be honest most there present knew that only one person would make such an outrageous entry.

'Oops, apologies Dean Bennett' a genuinely contrite Franky uttered

'It's okay Franky. Just find a seat . I was just about to introduce our guest for today.A former prize winning student from this university, someone who I'm very proud to call a friend and who has gone on to become one of the leading legal lights in the city . She is absolutely an inspiration for you all to aspire to. Students can I introduce Erica Davidson.'

As Erica stepped forward from a position she had taken behind Vera to acknowledge the ripple of applause that greeted her she looked up to see Franky open mouthed and for once in her life seemingly speechless. The brunette quickly regained however her sense of fun as she raised the ring finger of her left hand and gave Erica a questioning look. Making a point of innocently touching the left hand side of her face before she began to speak the blonde made Franky aware that no adornment was present. Erica realising that her mouth was suddenly dry tok a sip from the water provided for her, and with a last thought of Franky and 'what the hell happens now', bid the students 'good morning' and began her talk. 

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone . Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully a bit more life left in this little tale. As ever any comments etc. much appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Erica and Franky develops. Hoping to introduce my other favourite Wentworth pair into the story line......

Erica was coming towards the end of her talk to the students. Despite the occasion being relatively informal and the subject matter being something that she was totally comfortable with Erica had really wanted to impress her listening audience. She knew it was because sitting out in the rows in front of her , probably critiquing every word she spoke was Franky.But why did she care so much ? At this stage she didn't even know the brunettes surname for heavens sake. And yet...

'So thanks very much for inviting me here today ' Erica concluded 'I hope what I've said has been useful and constructive and the very best of luck to all of you in your final exams and to whatever you move onto next .Thank you '

To a warm round of grateful applause Erica moved aside as Vera Bennett the Dean of the Law faculty stepped forward

'Our sincere thanks to you Erica for coming here today and sharing your thoughts, views and experiences. I'm sure that all our students have found what you had to say very illuminating. Now , if it was okay with you I'm sure some of the undergraduates may have some questions. '

Erica gave a polite nod of her head and resumed her position behind the podium as Vera introduced the students who wished to ask . The first few inquires were of a very general non specific aspect to a career in the law and these Erica had no problem in addressing. But when Vera indicated that Franky had a question the atmosphere became very different. It was almost as if her fellow students were waiting in anticipation of the moment.Not that they were in awe of Franky, rather that they knew from experience that when the brunette put her serious head on that what she had to say was well worth listening to. The question concerned LBGT rights and whilst Erica felt that she had a firm grasp of the main legal arguments the verocity and passion of Franky's argument and the legal examples and precedents which she was able to provide to illustrate her case meant that even someone of Erica's abilities was left slightly flummoxed. A glance to her left and she noticed Vera raising her eyebrows with an 'I told you so ' smirk playing at the edge of her lips. The Dean however did decide to take pity on her friend

' Thanks for that powerful championing of your case Franky . As usual I might add. Unfortunately time has beaten us but maybe you and Erica could continue your discussion another time.Erica ?'

The blond looked directly at Franky and with a hint of a smile replied 'Yeah, of course. I'd like that very much.' With that the event was brought to a close. The students packed up and left the auditorium until there was only Erica , Vera and Franky remaining. 

'Be careful with that one ' Vera said softly to Erica nodding in Franky's direction. 'She's got qualities that can be quite addictive if you're not careful.....and with you being single and all that now '

'Don't be silly Vera . And anyway she wouldn't be interested in someone like me. Too strait laced for her.'

' Hmm, I wonder.' Vera replied.'You couldn't see how she was staring at you throughout. If I didn't know better I'd say there was a bit of a crush there. Anyway,I need to be somewhere else so I'll see you later, yeah. We're still meeting up with Bea and Allie for a drink about 7.?'

'Absolutely' said Erica as she came aware of Franky coming towards them.Vera nodded to Franky and left the theatre leaving the blond and brunette alone.

'Well,well ' smirked Franky. 'Blond, beautiful and brilliant. Told you I'd find you. Did you miss me ? But before a dumbfounded Erica could reply Franky added 'No ,you know what. Here we are in virtually the perfect legal surroundings.You're a legal star, I'm going to be one. Let's do this the juridicial way.' Staring directly at Erica , Franky started 'Erica Davidson, do you swear to tell the truth,the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God ?' 

'What ?' a bemused Erica replied

'Well you've just been talking about a career in the law so let's go....unless of course you can't practice what you preach '

Erica, sensing her competitive juices flowing and a frisson of excitement running through her retorted 'Okay smartarse give me your best shot' She had no idea where this was going but then wasn't that part of the brunettes allure. 

'Oh J'm going to love this ' giggled Franky 'So Miss Davidson ,has anything changed in your relationship status?'

'Yes ,I'm now officially single'

'And have you had any thoughts about how anyone in particular might change that situation?'

'Maybe' Erica's voice trailed off the conclusions inescapable

'And what have you done about it Miss Davidson ? I mean this suit you're wearing today with the beautifully tailored jacket and the skirt which is probably a little bit tighter and a little bit shorter than it probably should be...What is it ? Armani? 

'Yes' 

'And your shoes. Christian Louboutin?' 

'Yes' 

'And by the look of that fit body and those muscular calves you've obviously been visiting the gym regularly . Would I be right ?' 

'Yes' 

'So you're dressing to impress and giving all the outward signs of being just a bit of a tease. Would that be fair ?' 

'Only to the point that since I met a certain someone I've re-evaluated things. This person said they would find me but as time has gone on that's seemed less and less likely' 

'I know I'm sorry ' a genuinely remorseful Franky replied, forgetting momentarily the scenario she had set up 'When you drove off that night I suddenly realised that I hadn't the first clue how I would . I mean, it all seems so easy when they say it on TV or the movies.Forgive me?'

'Of course ' Erica smiled 'You made quite an impression on me you know' 

'So you've thought about this person then ' enquired Franky her voice now soft and measured ' So how often then Miss Davidson ? as she resumed her mock questioning' Once in a while?'

'More' 

'Every few days?'

'More'

'Every day ?' 

'Virtually every minute of every day' confessed Erica .'Seemed like I couldn't shake them off.What this persons done to me I've no idea but I think I'd like the chance to find out.'

Almost as if a switch had been flicked Franky moved into flirtatious mode.'So what was it you thought about ?' She moved directly behind Erica and placed her hands on the blondes thighs , gently rubbing up and down until she heard a soft moan escaping.'Was it something like this?'

'Oh god yes' Erica managed to reply in a husky whisper as she started to become more and more turned on by the scenario playing out in front of her. 

Even though they were alone in the theatre and there was a chance that anyone could walk in Franky was not prepared to stop. She wanted to see how far Erica was prepared to let her go . Pulling back her blonde locks she began placing feather light kisses on the now exposed neck in front of her. 'Maybe you've dreamed of this scenario Miss Davidson . I told you when we met I was spontaneous , uninhibited, a spur of the moment type . Are you like that .....Erica ? Are you prepared to be impulsive.....a risk taker ?

The reply was on the tip of Erica's tongue when the door to the theatre reopened as the next class began to file in. Franky released her hold and in a split second had put a respectable distance between herself and the blonde. Almost inevitably in the nature of their two steps forward one step backward relationship the new lecturer proved to be another former tutor of Erica's and she felt obliged to hang back to talk . As she did so Franky handed her a hastily written piece of paper with her full name and mobile number on it .Glancing down at it and then back again at the brunette Erica could make out Franky mouthing the name Doyle and then pointing at herself. A big smile and an almost inperceivable nod of the head from Erica made Franky know that progress was being made. Because what she was coming to realise was that she really really wanted this to work. There was something about Erica that had got under her skin from the first time they met. How would things develop? Time would tell. 

/p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed . Defo more Ballie in next chapter as they get introduced to Franky. Should be fun. As ever any feedback is greatly welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica meets up with her mates for some well meaning advice...

It was shortly after 7.00 later that same day that Erica joined up with her three amigos ; Vera , Bea Smith and her partner Allie Novak. Erica had got to know Bea when the latter had come to her to ask for help in divorcing her husband Harry. Erica had handled numerous marriage break ups in a dispassionate , professional manner but this one had really evoked strong emotions in her.Harry Smith she had discovered had been a complete bastard.He had used the most cowardly of methods , physical and mental torture, to ruin the life of the woman he had married. For years she had put up with it for the sake of her daughter Debbie who,despite all the shit that she'd had to deal with while growing up had turned into a delightfully rounded young woman and who was now away studying. Once Debbie was elsewhere and safe Bea had plucked up the courage to contact Erica ,who at the time she had only known by reputation, to help her with said divorce. It was while she was visiting Erica that she had come upon the woman that was to change her life... Allie. She was working as Erica's personal PA despite also having had a rough and difficult upbringing.Coming out to her family she had been disowned by them, forcing her to leave home and live on the streets where a world of drugs and prostitution lay ahead of her. Through sheer bloody minded will power Allie refused ,unlike many of her contemporaries at that time, to let the life she was then leading get the better of her. Finding unstinting and kind hearted help from a lady called Liz who ran the shelter she was staying in, Allie had managed to clean herself up and enroll herself in a secretarial course at which she proved to be a natural. Seeing an advertisement for a position as a PA in one of the city's leading law firms Allie had applied more out of hope than expectation feeling that, even if she were to be unsuccessful, the experience of a job interview would prove beneficial.Erica Davidson one of the senior partners had sat in on the interviews that day and there was something about Allie -her positivity, charisma, resourcefulness and obvious enthusiasm for the job -that made her the leading candidate despite others with greater academic qualities having applied. There had not been a single day since that Erica had regretted the decision for out of working together side by side had grown a strong and unbreakable friendship.It had not been long after taking the job that Bea had appeared on the scene.Allie had been sitting at her desk one morning when this beautiful, athletically built yet obviously sad woman with a head of flaming red curls and closely shaved sides had approached to let her know she had an appointment with Erica Davidson .The meeting of their eyes was like a clap of thunder; Allie's face had lit up into a huge grin while Bea had blushed and dropped her eyes modestly.

'Blimey 'Allie had blurted out 'If I'd known Miss Davidson's clients were all this beautiful I'd have worked here for nothing' 

From that moment on every time that Bea had arrived to see Erica , Allie had pestered her for a date. Eventually the red head had relented not because her feelings for Allie weren't sky high but more because by dating her Bea had opened herself up to the expectations of society. Not that she'd ever thought of herself as gay.To her it was simply that she had fallen in love with someone of the same sex. During the difficult early months of their relationship Erica had proven to be a total rock ,a source of well meaning and sensible advice ,a true friend.And now as they all sat together in their well loved wine bar it was going to be Bea and Allie's turn to repay the favour........ 

'So how did your talk go today at uni Erica ?' asked Bea

'Oh fine I think' the blonde replied not wanting to get involved in a long discussion about the events of earlier in the day 

Vera however wasn't going to let her friend off so easily and turning to Bea and Allie jestingly said 'She got to meet Franky'

'Oh really ' enthused Allie ,although she had no idea who Vera was talking about.'So who's this Franky person ? . Some hot young student then. Tall dark and handsome is he Erica. Just knew you were a cougar at heart. A bit of young blood then after 'Mr Interesting Mark ' she joked with her friend.

Vera and Erica glanced at each other a grin on their faces.

'What?' asked Allie 'Have I missed something?'

'Will you tell her or shall I ?' Vera asked

'It's Franky as in Francesca' Erica softly informed .

'Oh is it now ' Bea cheerily added enjoying this good natured bantering of her friend

'Well?'

'Well what ?'

'What did you think of her?'

Erica lifted her glass and took a large gulp of her drink. Looking at her three friends she decided to come clean .'Okay guys, confession time '

'What ?' they all said almost in unison intrigued to hear what was coming.

'I'd met Franky before today'

'What ? When ? Where ?'

'Well, about six months ago I'd gone up to my parents place on the coast for the weekend. Mark and I were coming to an end and I needed some time alone to decide what I was going to say to him . On the way back just before the side road meets the freeway I noticed a hitch hiker in the distance. Taking a deep breath I decided to stop and lo and behold although I didn't even know her name it turned out to be .....'

'Franky !' all three of her friends ended her sentence together

'Oh my god Erica ' exclaimed Bea This is some sort of kismet.Or destiny. Or whatever you want to call it.You wait ,what about six months for this person to reappear into your life, and then one day you go to give a talk and bingo there she is in the audience.'

'Yeah, something like that' agreed Erica in reply

'Hold on though babe ' Allie wistfully said as she placed her hand on her girlfriends arm .'What we need to know is does Erica want Franky in her life ?'

'Right at this moment' the blond replied' I have really no idea. There are so many questions going around in my head. Such as does she like me ?' 

'Well as I said to you this morning Erica ' interrupted Vera 'From the look on Franky's face as you were speaking she is as you would say one smitten kitten 

'Okay ' Erica continued 'lets say for the sake of argument that she likes me.Now what do I do. It was only today that I found out her surname .We've only been in each others company for probably less than one hour.....'

'Sometimes that's all it takes ' chimed in Allie as she tenderly looked at Bea. I knew from virtually the first moment that I'd found my absolute soulmate for life. And' she continued after placing a tender kiss on her girlfriends lips ' I realise that more and more every day.'

' Oh you two are just too perfect' laughed Erica. 'But how can I be sure Franky is the right one for me. Apart from what Vera's been able to tell me I know so little about her. I mean things she likes.Things she dislikes. Where she lives. Maybe, just maybe, there's someone already in her life. Could it be that I'm just a new toy for her to play with? I mean the way she talks about being impulsive, rash, incautious. Is it possible I don't fit into that scenario ? '

' There was a brief silence among her three friends before Vera spoke up.'Yes, it's possible Erica but you're never going to know unless you try and find out . You like Franky don't you?'

'I guess ' Erica softly admitted 

'Well are you going to do something about it or settle for second best again like you did with Mark? You deserve so much better my friend.'

'There is one other thing ' said Erica rather sheepishly

'What ?' asked Allie

'Well I'm ashamed to say it 'Erica continued 'especially when I look at you two lovebirds but its the whole girl/girl lesbian thing. I mean I've only ever had boyfriends before .I've honestly never thought of a woman in this way before.I...'

'Erica Davidson, I'm surprised at you ' interrupted Bea a hint of mock horror in her voice. 'Here you are defender of the people and this is the thing that worries you.You're not afraid of what people might think are you ?'

'Well maybe....just a little' a self conscious Erica replied. 

' Then don't be ' countered Bea 'Remember I was in exactly the same situation. I fell in love with Allie almost the second I met her and was nearly stupid enough to let her go because of what ....society conventions ? Believe me Erica its all bullshit. You find the person for you you go for it. You only get one chance on this earth.Why, my friend would you deny yourself happiness just because of a few dickheads who are so narrow minded that they would look down their noses at you. It's only labels Erica . You want Franky , you go and get her and fuck the consequences.'

There was a momentary silence between the four friends after Bea's outburst before Allie broke the tension with 'Whao babe, that was really hot ' leading to a outbreak of laughing between them all. 

'Thank you Bea and thank you all' said Erica 'I really don't know what I'd do without you.You're absolutely right . Carpe Diem. I mean what's the worst that can happen. She says she's not interested and I go back to being a lonely, solitary lawyer again. ' The self pitying tone of her voice made the others realise that Erica wasn't being serious and another fit of the giggles broke out amongst them. 

'But' Erica continued 'there's no time like the present to do something so if you'll excuse me ladies I'm going to find out if this bewitching woman wants me as much as I do her. ' 

The four friends stood up together and wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug. Walking to the exit of the wine bar together they went their separate ways. With the sounds of 'good luck Erica' and 'let us know how you get on' ringing in her ears the blond removed the piece of paper from her bag which contained Franky's phone number. Looking down at her own phone,with nervous fingers she texted the simple message 'Hi ,its me Erica ' hit the send button and, with the sensation that her heart was missing a beat, stared at the screen, wondering but in reality desperately hoping, for the reply that could lead to the start of a whole new life adventure. Within seconds her phone beeped as Franky's name appeared .'Oh well,here goes nothing 'Erica said to herself as she pressed the recieve button and began to read the reply. 

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger? Wonder how it'll turn out lol Thanks for taking the time to read . All feedback greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you call it a first date....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite two finally spend time together...

Erica Davidson -blonde,beautiful,professionally successful- was at a potential crossroads in her life. The text reply that was awaiting her on her phone would see to that. A positive response would hopefully mean the beginning of getting to know Franky on a proper, personal level. Anything less and it would mean a deep breath, a facetious 'oh well, too bad' and a back to work in the morning although the one silver lining would be having Allie's company to confide in.Closing her eyes she hit the reply button but when she looked at what Franky had written her reaction wasn't 'great'or 'shit ' but 'what the ...' because the message on the screen simply asked 'You on whatsapp ?' 

Puzzled and intrigued Erica typed back her reply 

(E) Yeah,why ?

(F) Send me a picture 

(E) Of what ?

(F) Of you of course !

(E) What for ? 

(F) Screensaver..... I want to be able to look at you any time I want 

(E) Only if you promise that you won't show it to anyone 

(F)What ? And make them all jealous ! Course I won't. Come on Miss Davidson . Take a chance.

(E) Hmm. Okay .Give me a sec

Erica found a quiet spot ,ran her hand quickly through her hair and with the hint of a smirk on her face took a selfie.Doing what was necessary she then sent it on to Franky and awaited her response...

(F) Holy shit !!!! Even more stunning than I was hoping for.

(E) Whatever ! Bet you say that to all the girls

(F) Only the blonde lawyer ones 

(E)Ha Ha ...very smooth... and besides you're one to talk

(F)Meaning ?

(E)Body to die for,a killer smile and eyes that you could drown in ...Somebody's going to be very lucky 

(F) You think ?

(E)I know

(F) Then maybe we should stop this texting .....and talk about that properly .What you think?

(E)Sounds like a plan 

(F)Where are you 

(E)On foot, about 10 minutes walk from uni. You ?

(F)Library studying. Meet you outside in 15 

Erica put her phone back in her bag and with an adrenalin rush coursing through her headed towards the library entrance. At exactly the same time as she arrived Franky was just about to leave .Spotting Erica through the glass doorway she took a few seconds to take in the vision in front of her.The blonde lawyer was simply dressed in a black leather jacket, white blouse ,black pumps and a pair of black skinny jeans that looked as if they had been painted on, so perfectly did they fit her spectacular figure. Franky Doyle may have given the outward appearance of a cocky , brash and carefree individual but she had realised, without really knowing exactly why,that very soon after meeting Erica she could very well be the one. The foolhardiness of her previous assertion that she would 'find' Erica had almost backfired but now that she had been given a second chance she was going to do her damndest not to mess it up. Noticing that Erica had not seen her she slipped quietly out the library doors and tiptoed up behind her. Totally unaware of Franky's presence the blond almost jumped out her skin when two hands gripped her shoulders along with a cry of ' got you'. Going immediately on the offensive she turned around to see who it was only to be met by those same green eyes that had so entranced her the first time they had met.

'Franky....what the fuck ? she groaned before breaking into a nervous and relieved laughter.

'Well you know how I like to make an appearance' grinned Franky ,her tongue snaking across her lower lip in a way that was a total turn on for Erica. ' Anyhow pleased to see me ? 'she continued, enjoying her teasing of the blond. Erica's momentary hesitation in replying gave the opening Franky needed. 'Not sure ? Well maybe this will help to make you decide. With that she grabbed the lapels of Erica's jacket and pulled her towards her.There was only inches between them but as Franky moved to close the miniscule gap Erica suddenly developed cold feet and gently pushed her back.

'I'm sorry ' she muttered

'Too much too soon ?

'Maybe....I want this so much to be honest it scarces me a bit. I've never felt like this about anyone before....From the first time we met seems like I can't stop thinking about you .

Franky raised her hand and gently stroked the side of Erica's cheek 'It's okay , really.I can wait. Why don't we just take a walk and I'll introduce you to the best chip shop in the city.

'I would like that very much' Erica lovingly replied the very fact that Franky was prepared to be patient with her only increasing the strength of her feelings . The two women linked arms as the brunette led them on a leisurely stroll until they were standing outside an establishment called 'Boomers'

'Who's Boomer ?' asked Erica putting her face against the glass and taking a look inside.

'Well her name's actually Sue Jenkins but her friends all call her Boomer or Booms for short'

'And how do you know her ?'

'Well as I'm sure Vera....sorry Dean Bennett told you... I had an enforced sabbatical from the rest of the human race for a few years because of something stupid that I did ' a bashful Franky replied.'Boomer was in there at the same time , we hit it off straight away and always had each others backs when any potential trouble was brewing. I'm not sure I'd have survived the life without her.'

'Well then' enthused Erica 'I'd better meet this super friend and thank her . Sounds as though without her you and I may never have met.They entered the chip shop and although it was fairly crowded, Boomer ,a tall imposing looking woman picked out Franky at once 

'Franky!!' she bellowed out from behind the counter 'How are ya mate?'

'All good Booms thanks' Franky replied 'Brought my friend along here to try out your unbeatable cuisine'

'Fuck off Franky. No cuisine in here . Just good artery blocking nosh 'roared her friend back at her . 'Big portion is it ?'

'Nah chum . Better keep it on the smallish side . Want to be able to finish it' laughed Franky.

She led Erica forward and introduced her to Boomer.The three woman talked like old friends until just before their food was ready when Erica nudged the brunette by the arm and whispered something in her ear. 'Oh just down the corridor and the first door on your left' Franky replied as Erica temporarily disappeared and Boomer and her friend resumed their conversation. A couple of minutes later and Erica was on her way back to join them. Just before coming back into view she halted, overhearing her name being mentioned, and realising that Boomer and Franky were discussing her.

'Must say Franks she's a looker all right . Should tell ya that if I was inclined that way myself I'd be up for it.'

'You think ? 

'Fuck yeah. You like her Franky ?'

'I do Booms . I mean I really do . If it wasn't for one thing I'd say she could very well be the one '

'And whats that ?'

'She's far too good for me. I mean she's beautiful, clever , successful, probably wealthy .....What the fuck's she going to see in me once the novelty wears off ?'

Erica wiped away the tears she could feel forming, took a second to compose herself and walked back into the main area of the shop.Seeing their portion of chips ready she asked Franky 'All set?' 

'Yeah I think so. Later Booms'

'See you Franky. Behave yourself . Nice meeting you Erica. Hope to see you around.

'You too Boomer. Thanks.' 

The two woman left and headed back towards Franky's dorms, a peaceful and tranquil silence between them, as they munched their way through the most delicious portion of chips Erica had ever tasted.Occasionally when their fingers touched as they both went for the same morsel they would giggle and look at each other both sets of eyes sparkling ,an undeniable look of want passing between them. By the time that their destination came into view only a very small portion of their evening meal remained. The path ahead of them was well lit apart from a small section where the street light had obviously blew and where a dark shadow now sat. Seizing the initiative Erica suddenly grabbed Franky's hand and ran towards the dimmed area. Taking the last chip in her hand she looked at the brunette and whispered seductively 'Thank you . That was the most delicious tasted meal I have ever tasted. Lets finish it together.' She placed the tip of the item in her mouth with the majority of it protruding from her lips. Realising what Erica wanted Franky moved swiftly into the blondes personal space and bit down bringing their lips into contact as the last of the food disappeared. 'The meal was my pleasure ' Franky huskily replied intoxicated by the moment . 'I couldn't have asked for better company.' As if a sudden certainty had hit her Erica's face took on a serious look. Looking directly into the brunettes eyes she simply said 'I'm ready Franky . Kiss me 'Needing no second invitation the brunette placed her hand around the blondes neck and pulled her toward her. Their lips met gently at first and then with increasing intensity as the passion that had been boiling up between the two of them rose forcefully to the surface. Mouths opened and tongues battled against each other a primal lust surging through them both.Eventually lips softened and parted,breaths calmed ,heart beats settled.They had each kissed other people before yet both knew that what had just passed between them was the best they had ever experienced. Almost simultaneously they both said 'whao' and leaned forward their foreheads touching each other.

'What is it they say' Erica spoke softly 'Big journeys start with small steps'

'Is that what we're on ? ' asked Franky dreamily 'A big journey'

'Big, long, exciting,unpredictable, intoxicating, arousing, dangerous, mind blowing, eye popping ...'giggled the blond

'Shit' exclaimed Franky .If we get even halfway through that list its going to be a real roller coaster ride' as she too dissolved into a fit of laughter. The chimes of a nearby church tower made them realise the lateness of the hour and the need to reluctantly go their own ways. Holding hands softly and tenderly they leaned in and kissed delicately. 

'See you tomorrow ? ' whispered Erica 

'Counting the hours down already gorgeous' Franky said a big grin on her face 'Wish it was tomorrow already'.And with that the two women parted , heading to their respective homes and a nights sleep filled with the sweetest of dreams and the excitement of a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed. Probably one (or two ) more chapters before completion. As ever any feedback good,bad or whatever very welcome. Thanks for taking the time to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and are interested to see where my favourite two go to from here . Any comments good or bad very welcome


End file.
